


Smug Draco

by InkSilver



Series: Dialogue-Only [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drarry, Harry Potter chats, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Short, Smug Draco, Tumblr chat style, flustered Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSilver/pseuds/InkSilver
Summary: Harry is trying to study, but Draco Malfoy can be just so distracting...





	Smug Draco

**Harry:**  Shove off, Draco.

**Draco:**  Why should I?

**Harry:**  …You’re distracting me. Now leave.

**Draco:**  Oh? Are you flustered?

**Harry:**  No! I’m not. Not at all. Just trying to focus.

**Draco:**  I’m entitled to be in here, Harry, same as you. It  _is_  the library after all.

**Harry:**  …

**Draco:**  Is it warm in here? You appear flushed. Perhaps you might like to go somewhere to…cool off? Might even help your concentration.

**Harry, trying not to smile:**  And I take it you’d be honor-bound to accompany me?

**Draco:**  Why, of course! I’m sure I could think of  _something_  to help cool you down.

**Harry:**  Draco Malfoy, I’m pretty sure what you have in mind would only heat things up..

**Draco:**  It’ll be an important scientific experiment then: I hypothesize that it will help you cool down. Would you like the chance to prove me wrong?

**Harry, grinning openly now:**   _So_  very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr.


End file.
